Emptying The Closet
by idpaintballer
Summary: Moving can be so hard, but when someone hears you say something and starts rumors, its even harder.


Emptying the Closet

Naruto has expected to be evicted ever since the third Hokage had died, and now it was happening. He stood at his apartment door, eying the red note left by his asshole of a landlord who had hated him since he came back from his training. He reached up and opened the note, his eyes flew open once he read it.

Naruto,

I personally have nothing against you, you were one of my best tenants, but the others are complaining. I was planning raising the rent so I decided to evict you so I can possibly get someone who can afford the rent. Please take no more then two weeks to pack up your belongings and leave before July 14.

Naruto didn't believe it, his landlord didn't hate him, but was planning on raising the rent and wanted him out of there before the increase. The note gave Naruto some feeling of appreciation until he read the date, July 1. Naruto almost choked on his own spit once he realized it was already July 12. "What the fuck am I going to do now" he whined, thinking he was the only one standing there. "I don't know, but since you only have two days, I guess you better make some clones to help you, demon brat" a voice from behind him said. "You fat son of a bitch, I bet you held this letter until today, didn't you" Naruto sneered at his landlord, who was standing behind him. "Ya, I was thinking of giving it to you tomorrow, so count yourself lucky" the fat balding man said. "Damn you" was all Naruto said as he kicked the door open, breaking it off of the hinges. "For that, don't expect your deposit back" his landlord screamed. "I don't give a flying fuck, you'll probably keep it anyways" Naruto shot off before making some clones and making some sealing scrolls.

Naruto worked hard into the night, sealing almost everything into a single scroll. He sat on his couch, looking at his now open front door. He felt a chakra signal come up the stairs and when he knew who it was, he instantly summoned them in. "Ah, Iruka, so glad to see ya" Naruto said as Iruka raised his hand to knock on the door that was now laying, broken in half in the hallway. "Mind if I ask what happened" Iruka said as he walked in. "He is evicting me, so I decided to give him some clean-up work to do" Naruto said, almost laughing at his handy work he had done to the door. "Well, I'll say you did enough, need somewhere to stay?" Iruka said as Naruto stood up. "Ya, until I get another apartment" Naruto said with a sad tone. "Well, how about my place" Iruka said, half expecting Naruto to jump on him. "Thanks, Iruka Sensei" was all Naruto said as he got back to packing.

Naruto walked into the large walk in closet in his hallway and started sealing things. "How are you doing in there, Naruto?" Iruka hollered from the kitchen. "I'm doing good, just a few more minutes and I'll be able to come out of the closet" Naruto said as Sai walked by his open door. "Um, Naruto's coming out of the closet, how interesting" he though as he walked by and ran into Kiba.

"Really!" Kiba about yelled after Sai told him about what Naruto had said. "I always knew there was something off about him" Kiba openly mused as Sakura walks up to the two. "You always knew something was off about who, Kiba" Sakura asked. "Easy, Naruto's about to come out of the closet to Iruka" Sai said as Sakura's jaw hit the ground. "You mean he's gay, no wonder why he kissed Sauske" Sakura openly said as the group of three walked down the street. "I bet he'll be bottom" Kiba said as the walked past Kakashi. "You bet who'll be bottom" Kakashi said as Kiba started to laugh. "Naruto, of course, he's about to come out of the closet to Iruka" Kiba said as Kakashi put away his book. "Really, so its Naruto" was all Kakashi said before poofing himself to the Hokage's office.

"Tsunade-sama, I just heard some news worth updating you on" Kakashi said in an official tone. "You may continue" Tsunade said. "Uzumaki Naruto is planning on coming out of the closet to Umino Iruka" Kakashi said in an even more official tone. "I see, you're dismissed" was all Tsunade said as Kakashi left her office. "I wonder how long Naruto had these feelings" she openly mused as Shizune walked into her office. "You wonder how long Naruto had what feelings" Shizune said. "I was wondering how long Naruto had feelings about Iruka." Tsunade said as Shizune looked past her master through the window, at Konoha. "I wonder if we should tell the council" Shizune said as non other then Lord Hyuuga Hiashi walked into the room. "Tell the council about what" he questioned. "About Naruto coming out of the closet to Iruka" Shizune said. "I don't know if they need to know about that" was all Hiashi said before vanishing.

"You OK in there, sounds like you've been sneezing for ever, someone might be talking about you" Iruka said as Naruto walked out of the closet with a box. "Na, I am sure I just stirred up some dust, so now, how about we get going" Naruto said. "OK, lets go" Iruka said as Naruto made some hand signs. "What's that for" Iruka said as Naruto completed the last sign and the entire apartment turned into one massive mess. There were holes in the walls, mud and paint all over the carpets and even a large singe mark over the stove. "Perfect, he'll be cleaning for ever" Naruto laughed. "What is this, a genjustu?" Iruka asked. "It is, but see the burn mark, he'll have to scrub that for at least an hour before the illusion drops." Naruto explained as he walked out of his apartment, kicking the door frame once again, breaking it in.

Naruto walked down the street, looking around. He was getting his usual odd looks, except they were combined with odd blushes from those who were ninja. "I wonder what's going on" he said to Iruka who only shrugged his shoulders. The two walked up the road to Iruka's apartment where they ran into Anko, who looked at Naruto with a disgusted look. "I wonder what that look was for" Naruto wondered out loud before he stepped into Iruka's apartment to find Tsunade. "Iruka, may I have a moment with Naruto" she asked as she pulled Naruto into the kitchen.

"I knew about you kissing Sauske, why wait this long to come out" she asked in a whisper. "First off, that was a mistake, someone bumped me, and secondly, what the hell are you talking about" Naruto said in an irritated tone. "I heard that you came out of the closet to Iruka, is it true" she asked in a slightly louder tone. "What the fuck, you know I am straight, besides, who could have given you that idea." Naruto almost screamed. "Easy, Kakashi heard from Kiba who heard from Sai that you told Iruka 'I'm doing good, just a few more minutes and I'll be able to come out of the closet', did you not say that Naruto?" Tsunade asked, cocking her head to one side. "I did, but I didn't mean it that way, I was packing my stuff. I got evicted today and Iruka agreed to let me move in with him until I find a place." Naruto said in an extremely irritated voice. "Ah, I see" Tsunade said before leaving the room. Iruka watched Naruto storm out of the house, fuming about something.

Naruto stormed through the village before reaching Sai's apartment. He didn't bother knocking, instead, he kicked the door right off of its hinges. "Naruto, what the fuck" Sai screamed as Naruto approached him with a murderous look in his eyes. "What, you didn't think I would find out about the shit you've said" Naruto growled as he approached Sai. "What the hell are you talking about, I just told them what I heard" Sai said, backing against a wall. "Really, you didn't tell them about the obvious boxes all over the floor, you didn't tell them about the bright red eviction notice that was clearly hanging on the fucking door" Naruto growled even deeper, eyes turning red. "Well, I thought that if you were ga" Sai attempted to say as Naruto picked him up by his neck, throwing him across the room. "Really, you disgust me, why would you even start a rumor like that" Naruto hissed as he walked over to Sai with a kunai in his hand, making it glow blue with chakra. "Well, if you were gay, you'd be bottom with that small dick of yours" Sai said in his usual tone, sending Naruto over the edge as he released a chakra tail from behind him. "Really, prepare to die you fucking faggot" Naruto growled out as he attacked Sai.

Yamato had been working village patrol that day when he received word of a violent fight taking place in a house. As Yamato approached the house, he felt the chakra signals of not only Naruto and Sai, but also the Kyuubi. "Shit" she about screamed as he ran to the house. He ran through the already broken door to find Naruto in his single tailed state, choking Sai, who was already turning blue. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a seal, slamming it onto Naruto's back before retreating. After a few seconds, he heard a loud thud before a slightly quieter thud. He looked around the corner to find Sai laying lifelessly on the floor and Naruto on the floor, smoking. He looked and saw Tsunade with her hands in the tiger sign. "I see you got the word too" Yamato said as he walked up to Naruto, kicking him. "No, I felt the chakra from the other end of town" Tsunade said as she went to work on Sai, who was now starting to take shallow but regular breaths. "Yamato, take Naruto to Iruka's and explain what's going on, then take him to jail for assault, I know Sai had this coming, but not this bad." Tsunade said as Yamato picked up Naruto and teleported himself and Naruto to Iruka's apartment.

"What the hell is wrong with him" Iruka asked as Yamato walked into the apartment. "He lost control and attacked Sai." Yamato said to Iruka who looked at Naruto with a angry look. "So I guess he's going to go to jail" Iruka said as Yamato nodded his head yes. "He'll only be there over night, Sai might be in the hospital for a few days" Yamato said before poofing out of Iruka's apartment and into the Konoha jail. The guard looked up at him then looked at Naruto. "I am not even going to ask the name, do you know the charges" the guard asked. "Yes, Assault" Yamato said as the guard summoned another two ANBU agents to take Naruto to his cell.

Naruto woke up, looking around at the concrete walls and the dark metal bars. "Where the hell am I?" Naruto asked as he looked around before standing up. "You are at the Konoha Jail, Naruto" Yamato said as he walked out of the darkness to the bars. "Why" Naruto asked as he walked to the bars, slightly holding his hand over them, looking for any seals. "There are no seals, just metal, now, Tsunade told me what happened and Sai isn't going to file anything other then breaking and entering charges and he requests the cost of the door, other then that, you'll be out at nine in the morning tomorrow" Yamato finished as Tsunade and Shizune walk up to Yamato. "What time is it now" Naruto asked as Shizune looked at the clock down the hall. "Its about six, Naruto" Shizune stated before walking away.

"Naruto, you know what you did could have killed him. I want you to control yourself more. I did tell him to never start rumors like that." Tsunade said as she opened the cell door and took a step in, closing it behind her. "Now, listen, I know this is pising you off beyond belief, but the council wanted to kick you out of the village, you have two choices, either calm down or leave." Tsunade said in a commanding tone before standing up and walking out of the cell. "You now have three hours to make your decision" she said as she walked away.

Naruto fell to the floor, openly sobbing and crying. He either had to change to someone who would not be set off by anything or leave the village. It wasn't the question that was making him cry, it wasn't the choices he had, it was the tone of the one he looked at as a grandparent had used to deliver her statement. Naruto sat there, mulling over what there was to stay for, and knowing that Gaara was indebted to him for saving his life, perhaps a life in Sunagakure would be better for him.

**A/N: I wonder what Naruto's choice is going to be.**


End file.
